Potato Nick
Potato Nick is a current member of the Weeb Squad, and also current Demoknight main in the video game Team Fortress 2. He is mainly fueled by hate and jealousy towards others, although this has diminished slightly over the recent years it's the constant struggle of power that drives this deranged potato. To Humble Beginnings Creation of Potato Nick Long before recorded time lived a dictator of a forgotten land. The name of the dictator himself has been long forgotten but his deeds were not. He raped, killed, starved, and ruled over his people with an iron fist. After years of misuse of his people he was killed in his sleep by one of this 15 wives, but before he died he had a "Plan B". He would have a part of his brain removed and placed in preserved jar for his loyal followers to later "revive him" to his former glory. Fortunately other got wind of his plan and buried the jar so he may never see the light of day. Fast forward to the end of the second World War, the United State government began testing of human cloning technology. The tech was very primitive and each sample given failed shortly after testing began. Before the program was ended, the leaders of the project had one final trump card, a piece of gray matter preserved in a jar found deep beneath present day New York City. Although they knew the final project would take time, they began cloning the brain to a human being. Unfortunately the program ended and the project had to stop...but not permanently. One scientist named REDACTED took the piece of brain home to clone it himself. Although he did not have the "blank" human body at his lab at home, he did have the next best thing, a potato. For years he worked on cloning the brain to this potato working without end day and night. But finally the faithful day came, August 27th 1996, at exactly 11:48pm the project became a success. The potato grew eyes, then a mouth, then arms, then legs, then a goatee for some reason. Shortly enough be acted like a normal human being, except for the potato thing. And how did the potato thank his creator, by murdering him in cold blood. and thus... Potato Nick's story began. Before Steam Before Potato knew about the video game distribution network known as steam, he played a variety of video games that didn't rely on it. One of the first game consoles used by Potato was the Nintendo Gamecube where he played games like Mario Kart: Double Dash, Spiderman 1 games, and Super Mario Sunshine. Later on down the line Potato started to play a game called Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. During the online portion of the game, Potato would get extremely frustrated with the game, to the point of yell at the game itself. This would be the beginning of his rage when playing video games of any sort. Childhood Online Games While playing on some console games, Potato also played his fair share of other online games. One of the first online games Potato played was called RuneScape, where he played under a free-to-play account. Potato made various accounts for RuneScape, but most of them are mainly forgotten. After playing this game for a number of years, he switched to another game called Roblox after watching YouTube videos of the game in question. He mainly cosplayed and roleplayed as naruto, because he was a fucking loser lol. Beginning TF2 In 2009, Potato acquired a copy of The Orange Box for the pc. The first game he played was Half Life 2, but it ran like dog shit so the actual first game he played was Team Fortress 2. He joined TF2 at the end of the WAR! update, making his TF2 account one of the oldest in The Weeb Squad. Potato mostly spent his days on Achievement servers fucking about sticky jumping like a fucking troglodyte. He also installed a shitton of mods to his game to the point of it being unrecognizable. Around this time, Potato bought the game Sam And Max: The Devil's Playground, not to actually play the game but to gain the TF2 items given to the players of they bought the game. After this period of time, Potato joined a group known as Golden Machine Gun. He played the game on the group's achievement servers also getting to know the community for some time aswell. The Polycount/Mannconomy update released and Potato started anew, he deleted every mod he had and even worked his way to earn every achievement in the game (at the time). It was also around this time where Potato knew his time with GMG was coming to an end because he realized they were all like 12 years old and he don't fuck with that shit. He next went to the TF2 server of the website HALOLZ. He had fun for a time actually playing objective maps (most of them being custom maps), but he soon left for another server he would join, Arena_2fort. Arena_2fort Dethbox When Potato first joined the Arena_2fort server it was under the Dethbox brand and was "barebones" to say the least. The server also featured a "Roll the Dice" feature, essentially eliminating most of the competitive factor in the server. Not much is known about this period of time (mainly cause I cant remember it lol), but the most important factor were the people on the server. Most notable people on the server would also go on to the next iteration of the Arena_2fort server. It is also important to note that Potato would first meet Tyro while on the Dethbox server. Dex and Des Dex and Des were probably the longest owners of a Arena_2fort server, and Potato was more interactive in the community than in any other previous. Although he did missed some events, most importantly the Suicide of Tyro in the Second Weeb Squad Anime arc (although he would be wished back with the Donkerballs later on in the anime). Potato also grew a substantial amount of hate and gained many enemies during his time at Dex and Des, including but not limited to... * Bith * Vanicer * Krype * Bob * Many others... Potato also has is fair share of friends in Dex and Des such as DrMrSisterFister, Surrah, Desolator, Switch, Ranakora, and many Weeb Squad members. Potato also played with many of these friends in the Garry's Mod game mode Trouble in Terrorist Town, or TTT for short. It should also be noted that Potato regularly "micspammed" music on the server to many of the server goers pleasure. According to Potato Nick, this was his favorite time on the server and the golden age of 2fort. Embercore After Dexeldragon and Desolator basically quit TF2, the Arena_2Fort server moved to a different provider known as Embercore servers. The server as controlled by the autistic pairing of Baka and Cakehole whom most likely disliked Potato for a number of reasons (many of which he doesn't know). Many server goers abandoned TF2 after Dex and Des which left this iteration of the server a bit empty, but still playable. Nothing really noteworthy happened towards this version of the server. Sunder Server